Unknown, The 200th Games
by PandaEyedDetective
Summary: When tributes enter the Hunger Games, they know what to expect. They fight, they run, they die. Year after year, though sone things differ most remain the same. But this year, an unknown quell could change everything. Any number of horrors could be waiting for the tributes. They only know one thing, only one can live. Rated for swearing and a lot of violence in later chapters.
1. The Quell

**Seriously? I've had my story up for less then a day and I'm already getting assholes threatening to report me. Sometimes I really hate fanfiction :P so, since I don't want this story to be deleted, I've moved the form and tribute list to my profile. Hope you like this little prologue, Amycus is the district one male. I chose which tribute to wriye this about by randomly choosing from the tributes I have so far, so don't worry, I'm not picking favorites :)**

* * *

"Amycus, Alecto, the announcement has started!" called Casius as the capitol anthem blared out from the large TV that took up most of their living room wall.

He glanced at the door as his two children entered the room, Amycus, his oldest child, was still carrying his favorite sword, the polished metal glinting the same colour as his cold grey eyes. An air of confidence radiated from him, and people were often intimidated by his muscular physique. He was truly a son to be proud of, and Casius knew that in just a few years he would win the games and bring glory to him.

Alecto, on the other hand, was small and skinny, barely gaining and muscle despite the hours of training she had put in. Her body was covered in scars from training, and right now she looked downright feral, her usually pretty face contorted in a mask of rage. Her light brown hair was messy and her green eyes blazed with anger. Fresh blood dripped from a small cut on her arm but it went unnoticed by the psychotic girl. To Casius, Alecto was a dissapointment, always second to her brother.

As the presidant took the stage, Amycus stared intently at the screen. He would be volunteering this year and he hoped that the quell would be to his advantage. He hoped for something like the fiftieth, double the tributes meant double the kills. Yes, a quell that increased the number of tributes would be perfect for him.

Alecto hoped for a different sort of quell, perhaps something that would prevent her brother from volunteering. Seeing his hopes of victory crushed after so many years would bring her such joy. With her brother unable to win the games, she would finally be able to be the best.

The two trainees sat on the edge of their seats as the presidant selected the card marked two hundred. Casius watched calmly as she began to read the card. He secretly hoped that the quell would allow Amycus to bring him into the arena, he had missed his chance to volunteer when he was younger and had regretted it all his life.

"To show the districts that they can not know everything, the quell will not be revealed until after the reapings have taken place"

Both Alecto and Amycus were slightly dissapointed. If the reapings were carried out as normal then there was no chance that there would be more tributes or no volunteers. Casius wondered ehy the capitol were being so secretive about the quell. Whatever it was, this year would surely be a dangerous one.

* * *

**EDIT: Decided to stick the tribute list in here since I'm no longer accepting tributes and I'm getting bored of it clogging up my profie**

D1 Male- Amycus Carrow

D1 Female- Indigo Ladris

D2 Male- Nero Desperax

D2 Female- Julia Silenus

D3 Male- Elliot Weeks

D3 Female- Relly Jay

D4 Male- Ashton 'Ash' Rivers

D4 Female- Thetis Vale

D5 Male- Phil Maclure

D5 Female- Mila Amane

D6 Male- Martin Richmond

D6 Female- Rendell Orion

D7 Male- Killian Gladstone

D7 Female- Raelie 'Rae' Bloom

D8 Male- Suede Lawlett

D8 Female- Callico 'Callie' Andora

D9 Male- Caleb Pyrum

D9 Female- Erizelda 'Zelda' Morrison

D10 Male- Sean Galeway

D10 Female- Olive Reyes

D11 Male- Rye Jones

D11 Female- Poppy Lisac

D12 Male- Hadrian Cole

D12 Female- Nirvana Rayne Rivers

D13 Male- Sol Ignotis

D13 Female- Wisteria Caravel


	2. District One- Glory

**Reapings, District One**

* * *

**Hey :) hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember, I still need more tributes so if you know anyone who would like to submit don't hesitate to ask them. Please reveiw and tell me what you think if the tributes, Amycus was submitted by CallieTheCareer and Indigo was submitted by me :) **

* * *

**Indigo Ladris, District One.**

Life is such a fragile thing. It is all we have, yet it can be destroyed by a simple stab to the heart. Strange, really, why people cling to it so desperatly. We will do anything to extend our lives even by mere seconds, yet that life is often filled with pain and regret.

Right now, the young boy standing under the oak tree could die. All I would have to do is pull the trigger. I aim my crossbow, watching the little boy as he talks excitedly to his friends, his hands whiring in complex gestures as he talks.

He dosn't even know how close he is to having his life torn from him. He has only seconds left.

My finger tightens on the trigger as I watch my prey. Let's see how you die little boy.

"Indigo!" a shrill voice calls from downstairs,

"What is it mother?" I shout back, trying hard to keep the annoyance from my voice. Damnit, I had been so close to killing him.

"Come downstairs sweetheart, the reaping is in five minutes" my mother calls back.

"Just a minute!" I respond, looking back out of the window. I curse under my breath as I see my prey has vanished. Furious, I kick the wall, the hard bricks bruising my toes. I let out a growl of rage before storming down the stairs and out of the front door, ignoring my mothers protests.

I move through the streets of district one like a ghost. No one notices my anger, after all, who would? I'm not like the pretty, friendly girls that spread across my district like a plague, I am small and seemingly weak, with wide, haunting green eyes and thin brown hair that masks my too pale face. They always used to tease me at school, they called me a freak, a wierdo, insane.

They only found out the true level of my insanity when she dissapeared. Beautiful, perfect Shimmer, the one who everyone envied. She wasn't so beautiful when I was done with her.

No one could prove it was me, but they learned to stay away after that. People had avoided talking to me since, like I was surrounded by some deadly bubble that would kill them if they got too close. Most people would be saddened by that, but I valued solitude highly, and was glad to be left alone.

Of course, I wouldn't be alone when I entered the games. I had been pondering whether to volunteer for a while now, and only a week ago I had decided to try. It would be such fun, tearing away the lives of twenty three other children. I wouldn't even have to hide what I was doing, in the arena they _wanted_ me to kill.

Of course, I wouldn't be able to hide even if I had to, they would always be watching me, the capitol, the tributes, my family. But I knew how I could be alone, all I would have to do was kill. Kill everyone else, until I was finally alone.

* * *

**Amycus Carrow, District One**

Today is the day, the day that I have been waiting for all my life. Eighteen years, countless hours of training all leading up to this moment. Finally, my chance for glory.

I catch several people looking at me as I stride to my section. Well, of course they're looking at me, everybody knows that I'm going to volunteer this year. I had made it quite clear in the training center that anyone who dares to try and steal my glory would be killed in the most brutal way I could think of when I returned home. I knew that no one would challange me though, after all, there is a reason that I'm the most feared trainee in the district.

I stand tall as the mayor reads his speach. Though I've heard it many times before I still enjoy hearing about how the capitol crushed those rats in the districts that dared to defy them. It was stupid really, for them to think that they would gain anything from fighting against our goverment, but in a way I'm thankful to them. After all, if the districts had never rebelled then we wouldn't have the hunger games.

After a few minutes, the mayor has finished his speach and our escort, Shiyne Defluenso, takes the stage. I watch intently as she skips over to the girls reaping bowl, a huge grin plastered across her pea green face. She reached a hand inside it and skewered a peice pf paper with her claw like nails.

I see several girls getting ready to run to the stage, most of them in the eighteen year olds section like me but a few younger.

"Alecto Carrow!" cried the escort and I smirk slightly. So typical of Alecto, always needing someone to save her ass, be it our father getting her out of trouble with the peacekeepers or a career volunteering to save her from the games.

The square decends into madness as career girls sprint to the stage, kicking and clawing at each other as they desperatly try to secure their place in the games. Eventually, a girl slips onto the stage, unnoticed by the fighting careers. She introduces herself as Indigo Ladris. She is s small, skinny girl with a ghostly appearance. Her too pale skin and dead green eyes make her look like some I don't really pay that much attention to her, it's not like she could stand a chance at killing me.

As the escort reaches her hand into the boys reaping bowl, I stand tall, ready to say the words that would garuntee my glory.

"Sterling Temple!" she calls.

The boy had barely started walking to the stage before I called out, "I volunteer as tribute!". I strode to the stage, radiating confidence. I flashed a smile at the camera and was pleased to see that no one was chalanging me.

"Perfect! What's your name dear?" asked Shiyne, grinning.

"I am Amycus Carrow, future victor of the two hundredth games!"


	3. District Two- Bloodshed

**Reapings, District Two**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed the last chapter, keep those tributes comeing! Thanks to the awesome Violagirl23 for these tributes :)  
**

* * *

**Julia Silenus, District Two.**

_I have won the Hunger Games._

_All of the adrenaline and bloodlust that had been sustaining me only spikes up at the thought that I, Julia Silenus, was the victor of the Eighth Quarter Quell._

_None of the other tributes had stood a chance against me. Most were just weak, underfed runts from districts where nobody volunteered, they had been easy. Even the careers, those so called trained killers, weren't a match for me. I had hacked and slashed my way through twenty three tributes, savoring every last scream until I finally emerged victorious. All those who had dared to fight me had fallen, their blood staining the arena as I laughed at their pathetic corpses._

_I would never die like that, so weak and helpless as another tributes sword peirced my throat. I was better then that, stronger then that. I had been born for this. Born to be victorious year after year, as first I then the tributes that I will mentor emerge victorious._

_There's a grin on my face as I imagine the cheers that the Capitol citizens would be emitting now at my victory. I wasn't bothered at what those whimps thought of me, just the fact that they respected me, aknowledged that I was better then them because I had survived the games, rather then just sat back and watched. I had fought and killed for my victory, and now...nothing could stop me._

"Julia, time to get ready for the reapings!"

The harsh, cold voice of my head trainer is the one that breaks me from my fantasy, though it is a dream that I know will soon become reality.

I get up quickly from my bed, quickly pulling on the dark denim jeans and floaty green shirt that make up my reaping outfit. I scrape my dark brown hair into a bun, not wanting it to get in my way when I volunteer, there is always a bloodbath on the way to the stage.

I jog quickly down the stairs and into the canteen where trainees are laughing and joking about the upcoming games. I slide into a seat on my own, not wanting to get dragged into the pointless conversations of the other wannabe careers.

I am kne of the few people sitting alone today, even the least sociable careers are talking about the games or who is going to volunteer. In fact, the only other person sitting alone is an angelic looking twelve year old who seems somewhat scared of the others. I give her a death glare just for the sake of it, and she cringes away. For a second I think I see a psychotic glint in her aqua eyes, but I dismiss it as just my imagination as I see my head trainer walking over to me.

Victor sits down opposite me, his stony face as usual showing no trace of emotion.

"You're volunteering today?" he says, making it sound like more of a statement then a question, we both know the answer.

"Of course" I smirk.

"Then I want you to take this, it was your mothers" he says, handing me a silver ring with a blood red ruby pendand glinting on it.

"Thank you" I say, suprised that Victor is showing even a hint of kindness.

"If you punch somebody in the face with it you can probobly break their jaw" he comments

"Ah, I knew there would be another reason" I smirk, "You almost showed emotion there"

Victor smiles, the expression looking alien against his harsh, scarred face. "I would wish you luck but I know you don't need it, you will do your family proud" he says as he stands up and walks away. I smile slightly, running my finger across the ruby. I realise now that this was the ring that my mother had taken as her district token the year she won. I look closer and notice that the gold is smeared with blood in some places, my mother must have done something to it to preserve the blood. I grin evily as I run my finger across the bloodstain.

Watch out tributes, my family have been winning the games for generations and I don't intend to break that tradition.

* * *

**Nero Desperax, District Two**

Crimson streaks spread across the concrete as I stared into Apollo's lifeless eyes. His expression reflects his final thoughts of shock and horror as I had snapped his neck.

I smirk as I kick the body, pathetic really, he'd lost the games before they had even begun. I step over the body, not even looking back at my victim as I head towards the reaping square. I am now confident that there will be no one to volunteer before me, I've already killed off any career boys who planned to volunteer this year. Most people would feel guilty if they killed fourteen teenagers. But to me it is just the unnoficial round one of the games, and I am the victor.

I make sure to glare at the peacekeepers as I enter the reaping square. I recognise several as the ones who had whipped me when I had been caught pickpocketing, and I ensure that I give them especially menacing looks. When I win the games, I will most likely kill them, after all, the capitol loves it's victors so much I will most likely get away with it.

I smile slightly at the thought. Those peacekeepers wouldn't get a quick death like my rival trainees, no they would be begging for death by the time I let them die.

The thoughts of the peacekeepers screaming in pain cause me to ignore most of the mayors boring speach, we've heard it every year before so I don't see why I should have to listen to it again.

By the time the escort takes the stage to choose the tributes, I am considering killing the boy next to me just to deal with the boredom.

"Angel Catalina!" she calls, and the tiny twelve year old has barely stepped out of her section before the bloodbath begins and all hell breaks loose. I watch, faintly ammused, as girls charge to the stage, some whipping out hidden knives and stabbing their competition while others went for the traditional methords of punching and clawing at the others faces in a desperste bid for glory. After a while, a small dark haired girl charges through a group of brawling careers and punches an eighteen year old in the face before climbing quickly onto the stage and glaring out at the crowd, her dark brown eyes like fiery pits of death.

I recognise her as one of the top trainees, she was almost as psychotic as me. I smile slightly, a chalange would be nice in the games.

"Lovely!" grins the escort as she skips over to the boys reaping bowl. "And our male tribute is...Ace Jackson!"

The square is a lot quieter then it was for the girls reapings. For a moment, the cocky grin slides off Ace's face as he thinks that he might have to actually go to the games, but I walk calmly up to the stage, my face set in a cruel smirk.

"I volunteer as tribute" I say calmly, as if I was commenting on the weaher rather then entering a death match. After all, I doubt any of the other tributes had killed before, even the most highly trained careers probobly hadn't. They were just children, playing their silly little game. And I would destroy them.


	4. District Three- Opposites

**Reapings: District Three**

* * *

**Hey :) sorry this took so long. Homework plus laziness plus Death Note fanfiction means late updates :P Anyway, these tributes should be a bit less psychotic then the last lot, but I doubt we're done with the crazies quite yet :) Thanks to Violagirl23 for Elliot and IceTigers for Relly.**

* * *

**Elliot Weeks, District Three**

"Elliot, hurry up or we'll be late for the reapings!" my mothers voice calls from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" I call back, filling in the last few adjustments to my blueprints. I wish I had time to make the changes now, but I guess it will have to wait.

I look sadly at the half finished invention on my desk as I grab my coat and head out of the door.

As my parents and I walk through the smoky streets of district three, I see several scared looking kids clinging to their loved ones. It's aweful that two of them will be sent to their deaths today.

I wonder for a second what would happen if I was chosen for the games. No doubt I'd be killed, the games are just so terrifying and I know that I could never bring myself to kill someone.

I force myself to stop thinking such awful thoughts as I spot Marcia, her frizzy red hair standing out like a flame in the crowd.

"Hey" I smile shyly as I walk over to her, and she turns and grins at me.

"Hi" she says, grinning. "How's the inventing going?"

"Not bad, though I wish I could keep working on it rather then going the reapings" I reply.

"I know what you mean" she sighs, a hint of worry in her eyes.

I smile reassuringly at her, though inside I am probobly twice as nervous. "Don't worry, the odds of either of us getting reaped are aproximatly one in two-thousand"

"I know" sighed Marcia, "But there's still a chance".

The two of us walk the rest of the way to the square in silence, and I try my best not to think about the prospect of being reaped, instead keeping my mind focussed on the many inventions that I hope to make. In a way, I somewhat envy the capitol. If only I was one of those rich capitol citizens, I would be able to invent all I wanted. I could do such amazing things, my mind along with the superior technology of the capitol opened up endless posibilities.

I have always been fascinated by the technology of the capitol, along with the great minds that created it. It's the only way I manage to distract myself from the violence when we are forced to watch the games. I just focus on the technology and block everything else out.

Like, for example, the DNA scanner that the peacekeeper is using to ensure that all of those eligable for the reapings are present. I barely feel the needle peirce my skin as I focus on the complex web of circuits that make the scanner work.

Once the peacekeeper is content that it is in fact me, I walk over to the fifteen year olds sention to stand amongst the trembleing children.

For the duration of the mayor's speach, I busy myself by mentally disecting the technological workings of the cameras, the TVs and the escort's wig, which looks like a bright pink beehive with robotic bees flying around it.

I am finally snapped out of my thoughts as the escort skips over to the boys reaping bowl, her bees buzzing after her.

"I think we'll pick our lucky young man first this year!" she grinned, reaching a hand into the pile of paper. She withdraws a slip and slowly unfolds it, then announces in a sing-song voice, "Elliot Weeks!"

Oh no, oh no. No it can't be me! It had to be a mistake, that's righr she just read the wrong name. Yes, it's not me, it's not me.

I scream as a peacekeeper grabs my arm and drags me towards the stage. My vision is blurred by tears but I can see Marcia trying to force her way through the crowd to get to me, screaming at the escort.

As I am thrown onto the stage, my eyes meet hers and I can see that she knows exactly what I'm thinking.

I'm going to die.

* * *

**Relly Jay, District Three**

"Relly, come on! We're gonna be late!". Keelie's impatient voice rings through the air as I sweep a few of my blonde curls to the side and secure them with a rose hairclip.

"Just a sec!" I call, checking my appearance one last time in the mirror. I smile and I watch the pale girl with light blue eyes and a scattering of freckles smile back at me. I may not be as pretty as Keelie, but I gotta say I don't look half bad today.

I quickly grab my bronze knecklace from my bedside table and run down the stairs to find Keelie and Elijah loungeing on the sofa.

Elijah, as usual, had his head in a book, and Keelie is fiddling with the complex braid that holds back her long blond hair. As usual, she looks a lot prettier then me, a fact that has made me jealous since we first met when we were five, but I try my best to ignore it. After all, she is my best friend and she's a really nice person.

"Hey geeky boy" I grin, snatching the book from Elijah's hands. "Whatcha reading?"

He rolls his eyes and takes the book back. "Something illegal I bet" I smile, looking at the words on the cover. 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'.

"Is it another one of those books from that America place?" Keelia asked. America was what Panem used to be called before all the wars and stuff, stuff from back then is generally banned by the capitol, but that dosen't seem to stop Elijah.

"England actually" he smiles, "And speaking of illegal, we're all going to get our butts kicked if we don't get to the reapings". He gets to his feet and the three of us headed out the door and ended up running to the reapings due to the fact that by now we were insanely late.

"Victory!" I yell as I jog into the square, closely followed by an exhausted looking Keelie and Elijah. "Now you guys both owe me a cookie" I say with a grin.

"Hey, I'm wearing heels!" Keelie protests, but I can see that she is smiling.

"Too bad" I laugh, walking over to a very annoyed looking peacekeeper so he can jab me with a needle.

"I hate needles" Elijah sighs, wincing as the peacekeeper jabs him.

We go our seperate ways as we enter the square, Keelie and I to the fourteen year old girls section and Elijah to the fourteen year old boys.

I yawn as the mayor drones on about Panem and wars and stuff, it's probobly the most boring thing ever. I am close to falling asleep right there when Keelie pokes me. I turn to look at her and am suprised to see that she looks terrified.

"Relly, what if one of us gets reaped?" she whispers, her voice trembeling slightly.

"We won't, there's loads of names in there" I reassure her, squeasing her hand.

Her grip tightens on mine as the escort, a wierd capitol lady with a beehive on her head, chooses the boys name. I know what she's thinking, it could be Elijah. But, it couldn't be him, could it? There are loads of boys in district three, chances are we won't even know the guy who's chosen.

"Elliot Weeks!" squeals the human beehive and a terrified looking boy is dragged kicking and screaming from the crowd and thrown onto the stage. Poor guy, I feel sorry for his family. Then again, maybe he might have some sort of cool talent that could let him win.

I glance as Keelie and see her eyes fixed on the stage as the escort chooses a slip of paper that holds the unlucky girls name. I cross my fingers and hope that it isn't anyone I know, huggging Keelie as she unfolds the paper. In fact, I am so distracted by comforting my friend that I don't even hear the name. Oh well, I know it wasn't Keelie since she isn't going to the stage, and it couldn't have been me!

"See, I told you it'd be okay!" I smile, but her face is a mask of horror.

Wait, why does she look so scared? A peacekeeper grabs my arm and starts to lead me to the stage. Huh, I wonder what he wants, have I done something wrong.

I walk onto the stage, my mind swimming with confusion. What is happening? The beehive on legs smiles at me, "Shake hands with your district partner dear" she says, and then it clicks. I'm a tribute. I'm going to the games. I'm going to die.

A tear falls down my cheek as I shake hands with Elliot. I look out at the releived looking crowd, and I know that I might never see my district again.


	5. District Four- Choices

**Reapings: District Four**

* * *

**So sorry for the delay! Writers block is evil :P Thanks to Violagirl23 for Thetis and Taylur for Ash! I've put a poll up on my profile, the question is who is your favorite career. Please vote, I'm really curious :)**

* * *

**Thetis Vale, District Four**

The bright sunlight of district four streams through the window as my pencil flicks across the page, trying to capture the simple beauty of the waves dancing across the ocean. I've rarely had the time to draw recently, I guess this will probobly be the last time I can. I doubt there will be much use for art in the games.

I wish I didn't have to volunteer, but as my father says- I have a reputation to uphold. My father is Dylan Vale, the victor of the seventh quarter quell. I've watched the tapes of his games so many times. The twist that year was that a second set of tributes aged six to twelve would be sent to the games as well. The image of my father beheading a tiny six year old girl is burned into my mind, the way his eyes flashed with bloodlust as he raised his sword, how he simply laughed at her pleas for help.

My father is a monster, hidden behind the facade of the charismatic victor that everyone else sees. And he wants me to become a monster just like him.

"Thetis! Hurry up before the reapings start!" My father yells, already standing by the door ready to go. Of course, a victor can never be late to the reapings, we have to 'set an example'.

I brush a strand of auburn hair from my face and jog downstairs.

As my father and I walk through the district we attract a lot of stares, I feel anger boiling inside me as I realize that he must have told most of the district that I'm volunteering, yet another precaution to ensure that I go through with it. Typical dad, always making sure that I have no choice but to do what he wants.

When we reach the square, I get away from him as quickly as possible, knowing that if I don't I'll say something I'll regret. I let a smile cross my face as I spy me best, and only, friend Marina in the crowd. I quickly sign in and join Marina in my section.

"Hey" I smile as I walk over to her, my fake cheeriness doing nothing to disguise my nerves at the thought of volunteering.

"Are you alright?" she asks, getting straight to the point.

"No" I answer honestly, after all she's know if I was lying.

"You don't have to do what he says you know" she says, "The world won't end if you don't volunteer"

"In his mind it will, he'd kill me if I didn't!" We've had this conversation many times, but Marina still dosen't understand. I've never had a choice, this is just what I have to do. I often envy Marina, she trains for the games, but her parents don't put any pressure on her to volunteer. Marina has a choice, I don't.

Our conversation trails off as our escort, Pearlita Vane, walks over to the girls reaping bowl. I get ready to run as she withdraws the slip of paper and reads out a name.

"Azure Sterling!" she cries, and a girl in the sixteen year olds section spits out a stream of curses.

"I volunteer!" I call at the same time as two other girls. I'm thankful for the fact that I don't live in one or two as I make it fairly easily to the stage, without the yearly bloodbath that occurs in the other two career districts.

"Yay!" squeals Pearlita, jumping up and down and clapping her hands like a child. "What's your name?"

"Thetis Vale" I answer, and the crowd goes wild at the thought of a victors daughter in the games. My eyes meet my fathers as the crowd cheers for me, and I see the huge grin on his face. He looks so proud that his daughter will soon be a killer.

* * *

**Ashton 'Ash' Rivers, District Four**

"Whoa, that girl is hot" Will skidded to a stop as we ran into the square

I caught myself from slamming into him just in time. "What the-" my eyes followed the path of Will's. "Dude your right, she is. Do you think I can-"

Brooke rolled her eyes in exasperation and shoved the two of us forward. "No time for flirting guys, get your asses moving" she said impatiently.

Will and I moved forward for a few seconds before his eyes trailed to two speeding girls running by. "Okay, now she is hot." I said, staring at the more attractive of the two. Long brown ringlets floated behind her alarmingly thin body. Her slight curves were awfully appealing and it took a whack on the head from Brooke to get me to drag my gaze away.

"You really don't want to volunteer, don't you?" Brooke smirked.

"Of course I do" I say as we sign in, the peacekeeper glaring at us for being late.

"Well get a move on then, the girls already been chosen"

"Oh shit" I say, a little too loudly. A few people snigger and I glare at them before rushing to the stage. "I volunteer as tribute!" I yell as I leap ninja-like onto the stage, earning the usual psychotic death glares from the other boys who planned to volunteer.

_In your face loosers_, I think, resisting the urge to say it out loud.

Perlita grins, obviously pleased with her tributes. "Okay, so, what's your name?" she asks, looking like she's about to start jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ashton Rivers" I say, giving the cameras a flirty grin. I can feel the eyes of most of the girls in the crowd on me, and I can't say I blame them. Brooke would probobly call me an arrogant twat for saying this, but I am pretty damn hot.

I flex my muscles as the crowd cheers, knowing that I've probobly already got a few sponsers.

As I shake hands with the victors daughter who is now my district partner, I feel happier then I have in a long time. This is finally my time to shine.


	6. District Five- Fear

**The Reapings: District Five**

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter this time since I really enjoyed writing these two tributes :) And yet another psycho! These games are going to be really bloody. Thanks to wierdobookworm for Phil and Anya (A friend of mine from school) for Mila.**

* * *

**Mila Amane, District Five**

Today, District Five is filled with fear. Every person in the district can feel it, some so much that they are reduced to a sobbing mess, and some so little they don't even know it's there. But everyone's scared, and I love it.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" I grin as I skip down the prison coridor, the silver chains that bind my hands and feet rattleing with the movement.

The guards who are escorting me look at me like they think I'm crazy. Stupid really, they're the ones who are crazy. After all, no sane person could consider murder a crime. It happens all the time, just a natural part of life. All I did was...speed things up a bit.

I smirk at the guards silence and skip ahead slightly, causing them to run to keep up with me. "Oh relax, it's not like I've got any chance of escaping" I say flippantly. The guards continue to look tense, like the slightest mistake could result in their deaths.

A plan forms in my mind and I have to work hard to stop myself from smirking. Time to have some fun. "You're scared, aren't you?" I say.

"Shut up Amane" the taller of the two growls, clearly losing his patience with me.

"Oh well that's not very nice" I smirk, "Maybe I should teach you some manners"

Before the guards have a chance to react, I grab onto the light that is above me and swing my legs up, kicking the taller guard in the stomach. He doubles over and I land back on my feet, propelling myself forward and slamming into the second guard before he could draw his gun. The two of us topple over and I roll to the side, delivering a quick roundhouse kick to a place that you really shouldn't kick. I struggle to my feet, the chains making it difficult to stand. As I finally manage to stand up, I feel the cold metal of a gun pressed into the back of my kneck.

"Very good" I smile, clapping my hands, "You've improved since last time"

I can actually hear the guard growling now, I guess I really pissed him off. "Just move" he snarls, jabbing me with the gun to get me to walk forward. Rude, a simple please would have sufficed.

After about half an hour of being dragged through the district at gunpoint, we finally arive at the reaping square. Most people are pushing and shoving each other to avoid being late, but the crowd knows to keep their distance from me. Fear, it really does have a lot of benefits.

I smile as I reach the front of the line, holding my hand out for the blood test. This is by far my favorite part of the reapings. I watch in fascination as the needle breaks my skin and a bead of ruby red blood appears. Blood is just so beautiful, natures reward for hurting others. If anything shows that we were born to kill each other, it is blood.

Once the blood test is done, I head over to the seventeen year old girls section, followed by the ever present guards.

"So, you're girls now?" I smirk at them, and the two glare at me. The shorter one still has a slightly pained expression from where I kicked him, and is giving me a glare that would terrify anyone else.

If looks could kill, I'd have died a thousand times.

I flash the guard an equally evil glare, then turn to watch the reapings. I'd been considering volunteering for a while now, it's not like I have anything to lose, and I'd just love to feel the joy of murder again before I die. The games will be just perfect to me, not only am I allowed to kill but I'm expected to. The capitol will just love me.

"Iris Lawson!" the escort calls, and I almost laugh at the irony of it as the mayors daughter's name is read out. I'm going to be saving the life of the daughter of the man who threw me in prison. I look at the mayors horrified face as he watches his daughter walk to her death, waiting a few more seconds before shouting out the words that will save me from a life of imprisonment.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I call, and the crowds of people crane their knecks to see where the brave person is.

The crowd falls silent as I extract myself from the crowd and walk to the stage. People cringe away from me as I walk, and Iris looks completely horrified that it was me who saved her.

I climb the steps to the stage and the escort thrusts the microphone at me, her bright orange face contorted in a freakish grin. "A volunteer? How heroic! What's your name?" she squeals and I turn to look at the crowd, grinning psychoticly.

"My name is Mila Amane and I am not a hero. I've killed seventeen people and I volunteered to kill twenty-five more. You shouldn't admire me, you should fear me."

* * *

**Phil Maclure, District Five**

"Hey lazy ass! Get down here before we get murdered by peacekeepers!" Tanya yells from outside my window. She's always in a bad mood on reaping day, I'd feel sorry for the capitol if she were ever chosen.

I jog down the stairs and open the door to a very annoyed Tanya. "And good morning to you too" I smirk.

Tanya rolls her eyes behind her round glasses and grabs my arm, draging me in the direction of the square. "Five minutes until the reaping starts" she says, "I think you've broke your record"

"Personally I'd rather not be early to an event where I could be sent to my untimely death" I reply, wishing that I could find a way to avoid going all together. It would be quite easy actually, I'm pretty sure I could come up with a plan, but I'm not one to risk certain death just to get out of something, even is thaf something is boring as fuck and could cause my certain death anyway.

"And personally, I'd rather my best friend not get killed for being a lazy bastard" Tanya says.

Our conversation stops as we reach the square, and wait for the peacekeepers to check off our names. Now that I'm at the reapings, I'm actually quite curious about who will be chosen. I know it's kind of twisted, but the games can actually be quite interesting once you get past the fact that innocent children are dying. I know it's barbaric, but the capitol force us to watch them anyway, so I might as well enjoy it.

I watch as our ridiculously dressed escort totters over to the reaping ball in her too high heels and plucks the top peice of paper off the pile. I glance to Tanya and she smiles, we only have six slips each while most other people have dozens. The odds are definatly in our favor.

The escort unfolds the peice of paper and reads out a name in her high, sing-song voice. "Iris Lawson!"

Huh, the mayor's daughter, if the odds were in anyone's favor it was hers. Maybe I'm not as safe as I thought.

I can't help but feel sorry for Iris as she walks to the stage, her pretty face is frozen in an expression of shock and she is trembeling uncontrollably. She glances around at some girls that I presume are her friends, silently pleading for one of them to volunteer, I know none of them will though, we haven't had a volunteer since-

"I volunteer as tribute!"

What. The. Hell?

I glance at Iris's gropu of friends to find the stupidly brave person who just sentenced herself to death, but they all look as confused as I am. Murmers ripple through the crowd as they try to find who said those words, but the square falls silent as the new tribute steps forward.

Well, that explains a lot. The new tribute is a seventeen year old girl with a tangled mass of brown hair and hazel eyes. She is dressed in the typical orange jumpsuit of the district nine prisons and a pair of silver handcuffs dangle from her wrists.

Of course, I recognise her. Who wouldn't? Mila Amane was probobly the most terrifying serial killer District Five had ever seen.

She tortured and killed seventeen people, and when she was caught she said that the reason she had done it was simply for fun. I feel sorry for the guy who goes into the games with her.

After a few minutes of Mila making the escort fear for her life, the capitol woman escapes from the psychopath by darting over to the boys reaping ball and grabbing a peice of paper.

It won't be me. It won't be me. It won't be me.

"Phil Maclure!"

What!? No way it can't have been me. I immediatly stop slouching and focus on finding a way out of this. I could run, but they'd catch me. I could pretend I wasn't me, but by the horrified look Tanya was giving me it was clear to anyone that I was the tribute.

Damn, no way out. No plans, no matter how clever, could save me now. I am a tribute


	7. District Six- Sadistic Capitolites

**The Reapings: District Six**

* * *

**Finally, an update! I am so sorry this has took me so long, writers block is just evil. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thses tributes were submitted by IceTigers and Violagirl23 :)**

* * *

**Rendell Orion**

"How about...Katniss for a girl?" Carys laughs as she looks over my shoulder at the baby name book.

"Perfect. Not only can I name my baby something that sounds like cat-piss, but it also comes with the added bonus of getting me executed" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Carys bursts out laughing, "So that's a no then?" she smirks.

I bonk her over the head with the book, only causing her to laugh even more.

"I already chose a name Carys" I grin, "Kaiya, remember?"

"Yeah...how about Snow for a boy?" she grins, "Who wants a normal name when you can name your kid after the biggest psycho in all of history"

"I think I'll have to pass on that one too" I laugh, my anxiety about the reapings temporarily forgotton.

Oh damnit now I'm thinking about it again. Stupid, _stupid_ brain.

As if reading my mind, Carys stops laughing and pops up from behind the sofa where she had collapsed. "You're worried, aren't you?" She says.

"Yeah" I sigh, "My name's in there about twenty times and if I'm chosen there's the baby..."

"You won't have to worry about the baby" Carys says reassuringly, "You're not gonna be chosen"

"But what if I am, what if the capitol knows I'm pregnant and thinks it'd be interesting if I was chosen? They could rig the reaping and-"

"Ren, shut up." Carys says, "You have to stop overthinking things like this, you'll drive tourself mental before the reapings even start"

"You're right" I sigh, but my mind is still full of worries. It seemed like the sort of thing those sadistic capitolites would do, reap the pregnant girl, two lives for the price of one. I bet those psychos would find that hilarious.

I force those worries from my mind as Carys and I leave my house and head towards the reapings, but I can't help feeling especially nervous.

I barely pay attention to Carys's light hearted chatter as we walk, instead worrying about my name being called. No one would volunteer for me, Carys might try but I'd never let her, I couldn't live with myself knowing that my best friend had died because of me.

As we reach the square, my worries only get worse and I clutch Carys for dear life.

"Ren, it's gonna be okay" Carys says calmly, hugging me back. "We'll get through this"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, steadying my nerves before I walk up to the peacekeeper and sign in.

The first thing I notice as I enter the square is the peacekeepers, hundreds of them lining the square like an inpenatrable barrier. Damn, there goes any chance of escape.

"Let's get this over with then" I sigh as I follow Carys to the sixteen year olds section.

My eyes meet Dev's as we pass the boys section and he shoots me a reassuring smile, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. I try to smile back at my boyfriend but I'm pretty sure I look absoloutly terrified.

I try to keep my mind off the reapings as the mayor drones through the speach that I'm pretty sure everyone in Panem know by heart, but I can't keep that sense of dread from my mind as the ridiculously dressed escort takes the stage.

"Now then, ladies and gentlemen, let us choose the lucky boy and girl who will have the honor of competing in this very special quell" she smiles, clomping over to the girls reaping bowl in her impossibly high heels. "Ladies first" she giggled, daintily plucking the first slip of paper from the bowl.

"Rendell Orion" she smiles, and my world freezes completely.

Oh god, oh my god I'm going to die horribly. I'm hyperventilating now, completely freaking out. I start to move towards the stage, my entire body trembling as I walk.

No, it can't be, this isn't real. This is just a bad dream and I'm going to wake up any moment. It wasn't me, I haven't been chosen.

No matter how many times I tell myself that I can't stop myself as I walk robotically to the stage, my face contorted in terror..

I distantly register Dev trying to stop me, but I have no control over this at all. As I climb onto the stage, I can't stop a few tears from sliding down my face. I'm going to die, my baby's going to die.

Oh Kaiya, I'm so sorry.

* * *

**Martin Richmond, District Six**

Everyone in District Six hates the reapings, it's a fact. No one wants to go, not even the few rich people who don't have and tesserae at all. I've gotten through it every year since I was twelve. I'd standthere with all the others, crossing my fingers and hoping desperately that Marion or Angelique wouldn't be chosen.

Only problem is, that doesn't work. No ammount of hoping could stop Angelique being chosen. Beautiful, kind Angelique, my one true love. Every moment of her death is seared permenantly in my mind, the memory replaying over and over as I head towards the place where she was scentenced to death.

_I'm standing in the square, my eyes glued to the screen that shows Angelique's terrified face. I am just as terrified as her as the clock ticks away, after all I've gone through I don't think I could take seing the girl I love murdered._

_The gong sounds and she is running, her blonde hair flying out behind her as she scoops up a backpack and then turns to flee. The camera flicks away from her for a few seconds and I am overcome with nerves before I see her again, and any hope I had is crushed instantly._

_She's cornered, the psychotic girl from two advanceing towards her, sword raised to strike. It feels as if Angelique's scream is tearing out my heart as I watch in horror, wanting so badly to save her but knowing I can't._

_Her scream is cut off abruptly with the swing of a sword, and I collapse to the ground, feeling more hopeless then I ever have in my life._

I push the memories back as I enter the square, though I can still feel the pain of loosing her. It makes it even worse that the girl who killed her, Kavana Catalina, won the games. A cold hearted murderess gets to live a life of luxuary while Angelique is dead, it is probobly the definition of unfair.

Of course, I know all about life not being fair. I used to live a life of luxuary, just like Kavana. My father was a victor, but he was shot, murdered for trying to rebel against the people in the capitol who made our lives hell. We were thrown out of our house, forced to live in the slums. I thought my life couldn't get any worse, but then my mother died. I had to deal with losing another person I loved, and it almost killed me. But then there was Angelique, kind, funny Angelique who made the worst times of my life bearable just by being there. But then they took her from me, I was going to propose to her, just after the reapings. But now she's dead and the only one left who I care about is my brother.

That's the only reason I'm still here. If it wasn't for Marion I'd have just ended it along time ago, but I have to keep him safe.

I slip into the eighteen year olds section just as the mayor finishes his speach, sparing a quick glance at the 14 year olds section to check that Marion is okay.

Haunting memories of Angelique threaten to take over my thoughts as the female tribute is chosen, and a wave of sadness rushes over me. I half expect the name the escort reads out to be her name, but obviously it isn't.

Instead, a girl named Rendell Orion is reaped. She is a small, olive skinned girl with a crazy mess of brown curls and peircing brown eyes. She looks absoloutly terrified and I can't help but feel sorry for her as she stands trembling on the stage.

The escort wastes no time in picking a boys name. I know that there's no point in hoping that it isn't me, so I just watch calmly as she unfolds the slip of paper.

"Marion Richmond" She calls, and I mentally curse the capitol and everyone in it. Why me? Why is it always me!? I feel like yelling, I feel like going to the capitol and punching the Presidant right in her smug little face.

But instead, I calmly walk forward and say those irrevocable words.

"I volunteer!"

I walk up to the stage, knowing that I'm going to my death but not caring one bit. I've already been dead for a long time.


	8. District Eight- Boredom

**The Reapings: District Eight**

* * *

**Yes, I know this isn't in the right order, blame my computer. I'd written the reapings for seven and eight today but my laptop decided to be an ass and not save the one for seven :P But since I have been really bad at updating I figured you deserved a quick update so I posted this. Don't worry, I'll have the district seven reapings up by the end of the week. Please reveiw, and be warned that these tributes like to swear. These tributes were both submitted by CallieTheCareer.**

* * *

**Callico 'Callie' Andora, District Eight**

It is a beautiful day in District Eight, dazzleing sunlight shines down as far as the eye can see, the usually busy streets are peaceful, the factories that usually belch out smoke are still. Oh, and in a few hours two teenagers will be sent to a brutal death on live TV, fantastic.

If you couldn't tell back there, I was being sarcastic. I hate reaping day more then a capitol freak hates breaking a nail. Though, it's more to do with how damn boring it is then the chance of being sent to my death.

I have to endure it for another three years though, like it or not, so I'm just gonna have to get through it. Doesn't mean I have to make an effort though.

"Callie for Panem's sake the reaping starts in fifteen minutes, hurry up and get ready!" My mother nags as she fusses over my sister Lacey's hair.

"I am ready" I say, as she glares at my outfit. I am wearing a pair of frayed denim shorts, a black top with the District Eight seal across the front and a pair of battered trainers. As usual, I am wearing no makeup and my frizzy red hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"You're not wearing that," she says sternly, giving me one of her tratemark 'Dissaproving Glares'.

"Mom, it's either this or the zebra onezie" I smirk and she sighs in exasperation.

"Why can't you be more like your sister?" she groans, gesturing to Lacey, who looks like a minature angel with her white floaty dress and perfectly curled blonde hair.

"Because I'm not a whining, annoying little kid" I retort.

"Callie! Don't be so rude!" Mom snaps.

"Well you always told me not to lie..."

"Just get to the reapings," She sighs, rolling her eyes, "And don't be late."

"Fine" I sigh, "I'll see you later if I don't get chosen." I turn and head out of the door, feeling slightly guilty for fighting with Mom. I guess reaping day just brings out the worst in me.

The streets are quickly filling up with people now, all in a hurry to get to the reapings. It's difficult to avoid being knocked around in the crowd, and the loud sobbing of several teenagers in starting to get on my nerves. Screw this, if I stay with this crowd I'll have gone nuts before I even make it to the reapings. Quickly, I push my way to the edge of the street, expertly shimmying up a drainpipe and pulling myself onto the roof of the factory.

I instantly feel a lot calmer, being up here brings a sense of familiarity, something I desperately need on a day like today. Up here, I feel free from the worries of everyday life, like I could just fly away and leave it all behind. But I know that today there is no running away, so I start to jog across the rooftop in the direction of the square.

As I reach the edge of the rooftop, I launch myself into the air, flying above the street for a second before my feet hit the next building and I keep on running, hopping a ventilation unit that was in my way.

I continue running and leaping for a few minutes before I reach my destination. I have ended up on the roof of the justice building, and I'm pretty sure a few people are staring at me as I slide down the sloping roof, twisting my body as I near the edge so I can cling like a monkey to one of the ornate columns. I loosen my grip, allowing myself to slide down the column and land lightly on the ground.

More then a few people are staring at me now, including a few peacekeepers. Crap, is sliding down the justice building illegal? I have no idea, but I'm in no mood to find out, so I hurry into the line of people waiting to sign in and try to make myself look inconspicuous. Luckily, the peacekeepers stop staring at me, probobly having more important things to deal with then my little stunt. I shuffle forwards in the line, holding out my hand to let the peacekeeper take my blood. Ugh, I freaking hate needles.

"Do you even wash that thing?" I ask, looking nervously at the bloodstained needle.

"No, shut up." grunts the peacekeeper, grabbing my hand and jabbing the needle into my thumb.

"Manners cost nothing you know!" I call over my shoulder, getting the evil eye from the peacekeeper.

"Rude" I sigh, stalking away to the fifteen year olds section. I hop over the rope, ignoring the enterence that was just a few meters away and heading off in search of my friend Lorna.

I find her near the back of the section, looking like a zombie as she taps her foot along to the music she is listening to through the headphones cleverly concealed in her hair. I walk over and poke her several times before she pulls out the headphones.

"Hey Cal!" she grins, hugging me.

"Happy reaping day" I smile, "And may the odds..."

"Be ever against your enemies" she finishes with an evil grin.

I laugh, earning yet another death glare from a peacekeeper. Damn, I shoukd really start keeping count, could set a world record. 'Callie Andora, most glared at girl in all of Panem', I like it.

I barely pay attention as the mayor drones on about the rebellion and the games, and I wish I had an ipod so I could zone out like Lorna. Instead, my mind flicks between random thoughts like a flicky thing, trying to keep itself occupied during the long, momotonus speach.

"Ugh, when will it end?" I whisper to Lorna, seriously considering inciting a rebellion just to stop the boredom.

"He's only been talking for thirty seconds Callie" Lorna sighs.

"Oh, right...I knew that"

"Sure you did" Lorna smirks, going back to her music and leaving me to suffer through the rest of the speach.

Miraculously, I make it through without doing anything crazy, though I am bored out of my mind. Well, until I remember what happens after the speach. Oh crap.

I stare at the escort as she walks over to the reaping bowl, certain that it is my name that she will choose. But no, that's insane. Sure, I've got a shitload of tesserae, be so does everyone else in the district. I feel a lot more relaxed as the escort plucks a name from the top of the bowl and unfolds the slip of paper. It won't be me, the odds are in my favour.

"Callico Andora!"

Or maybe not...

I would tell you what I was thinking, but it would probobly be censored, so I'll just say that I was scared out of my fucking mind.

All I can think as I walk up to the stage is how the hell can this be happening? What the fuck did I do?!

I climb up the stairs to the stage, my fists clenched in a mixture of anger and fear.

"Fantastic! I bet you're just dying of excitement!" asks the escort in her annoying, simpering voice.

"Either you have the worst sense of humor in the world, or you're just really thick" I scowl, glaring at her murderously.

I am going to win this, I won't let myself loose. Fuck the games, I'm gonna live no matter what it takes.

* * *

**Suede Lawlett, District Eight**

"Oh Felton, please just promise me you'll be okay!" Sobbed my mother as she clung to my brother for dear life, sobbing uncontrolably. I just stand there awkwardly, trying to figure out a way to get away from them without Mother yelling at me.

Felton smiled reassuringly in his sickeningly perfect way, not a shred of worry showing on his handsome face. "Don't worry Mother, I have no tesserae, I'll be fine." he said, and I rolled my eyes. Of course he doesn't have any tesserae, Mom and Dad would never do anything to put their 'perfect' son's life at risk. Even if we weren't rich, I'm sure they would make me take all the tesserae instead of Felton. After all, loosing me would be a small price to pay to keep Mr Perfect safe.

I continue to glare at the two of them from my seat at the kitchen table as they go about their nauseatingly sweet exchange. Would someone pass me the sick bucket please?

After she finishes babying my brother, she turns to me and an expression of annoyance takes over her face.

"Suede, for the last time would you comb your hair" she scowls, searching the kitchen for a comb. Finding one on the breadbin (don't ask), she started wageing a hopeless battle with my forever messy dark brown hair.

I manage to stop myself from saying anything sarcastic, knowing that any attempt to argue with my mother would be completely useless.

After a few minutes, an escape route comes crashing through the door in the form of a very annoyed looking Kaiya.

"Er, hi" she says awkwardly as she notices my mother. "Is Suede ready yet?"

"Yes, let's go" I say hurridly, leaping from my seat despite my mother's protests and practically dragging Kaiya out the door.

"What was that about?" she asked as we walked down the street.

"Nothing, I just can't stand her on reaping day" I sigh and Kaiya smiled knowingly.

"Let me guess, she was bloody paranoid about Mr Perfect being chosen but didn't seem to care about you?"

"Yep" I say, wondering not for the first time how she can know so much about me so easily.

"Ah, guess you owe me for saving your ass then" she says with an evil grin.

"Damnit" I say and she laughs, drawing several glares from distraught parsnts that only make us laugh harder.

For the rest of the way to the reapings the two of us make small talk and try to distract ourselves from the fact that one of us or someone we care about could be sent to their death in a matter of minutes. I suppose it's worse for Kaiya, though both of our families are rich and we have no tesserae, she has five younger siblings who could also be chosen, whereas the only other people I have to worry about are her and Felton. Actually, scratch that, just Kaiya. I doubt I'd give a crap if Felton was reaped, even though it makes me sound like a heartless bastard.

When we reach the square, the two of us sign in quickly and I hug Kaiya before we go to our seperate sections.

"Don't get reaped" Kaiya says before she goes, "if you do, I'll kill you myself"

I smile reassuringly at her before I quickly slip into the seventeen year olds section, mentally preparing myself for the reaping as best I can. The first part goes as usual; the mayor's speach, the same film we're shown every year, and basically a whole lot of bullshit about how great the capitol is. I barely pay sttention, instead letting my gaze wonder across the crowd, trying to guess who might be chosen.

I focus again as the escort walks over to the girls reaping bowl, silently repeating two words in my head. _Not Kaiya, not Kaiya, not Kaiya._

"Callico Andora!"

A girl with frizzy red hair emerges from the fifteen year olds section, her face a cross between fear and anger. I'm glad it's not Kaiya but I can't help but feel sorry for her as she climbs onto the stage,

"Fantastic! I bet you're just dying of excitment" The escort says tactlessly and I roll my eyes.

"Either you have the worst sense of humor in the world, or you're just really thick" Calico says and I stifle a laugh. I'm guessing the second one.

"Okay then, moving on" the escort says, her cheery attitude not slipping for a second. She plucked a name from the boys reaping bowl and unfolded the slip of paper.

"Suede Lawlett"

Shit shit shit SHIT! I mentally scream every curse I can think of at the capitol as I walk up to the stage, barely restraining myself from saying them out loud. I catch a glimpse of myself on one of the screens, and notice that I look like the definition of angry.

The escort, or course, is oblivious to this and grins like an idiot as she introduces us to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Callico Andora and Suede Lawlett!"


	9. District Seven- Strength

**The Reapings: District Seven**

* * *

**Holy shit, three months! I am so sorry this took so long, I've been way too lazy. Anyway, I'm gonna try and get back into updating this regularly, so expect another update within a week :) Thanks to Taylur and PeenissandClato for these tributes.**

* * *

**Raelie 'Rae' Bloom, District Seven**

Silence, a rare thing to hear in the forests of District Seven. Most days you can hear the crash of trees falling even in the most secluded parts of the forest, but today it feels like I'm the only person for miles.

Normally I wouldn't complain about this- I spend most of my time reading in the forest and the noise is quite distracting- but today I wish there was something to distract me. Something to stop the terrible 'what ifs' from clawing at my mind.

What if I'm chosen?

What if it's Gabe or Ivory?

What if it's my brother, or one of my sisters?

The questions push to the front of my mind, paranoia taking over every thought. I've been sitting here all day, as I do every year. My head buried in a book in a feeble attempt to keep my mind off the oncoming reapings.

After a few minutes I give up, it's nearly time for the reapings anyway so I might as well get moving. I close my book and pick up the axe that I'd brought with me, throwing it forcefully at a tree a few meters away. The wicked sharp blade hits the tree with a thud, lodgeing in the center of the trunk. I smile and go to retreive it, yanking the axe free and begining to walk back towards the district.

I'm nowhere near being a career, but my parent's beleive it's better to be safe then sorry. Whenever they nag me enough I take my axe into the woods and practice throwing it. It isn't my favorite thing to do, but it keeps me busy and makes me feel slightly better about the reapings. I'm pretty glad of it now, as I walk through the eerily quiet streets of District Seven. It's comforting to know that even if I am reaped, I will stand a chance.

When I arrive at the square I'm greeted by a strange sight. As usual, the potential tributes are standing in their sections, girls on one side, boys on the other. The strange thing is, only the girls look at all scared.

I quickly sign in and stand next to Ivory in the sixteen year olds section. She doesn't look as scared as some of the others, as she is rich and her name's only in there five times, but she still looks nervous.

"Hey" I smile, "What's going on?"

"Some suicidal nut's volunteering as the male tributes" she says.

"Ah, clever" I smirk, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Career or just plain crazy?"

"Career I think" Ivory says, "Which means he's crazy as well. How didn't you know about itanyway? Everyone's been talking about it."

"Talking, not exactly my strong point" I say.

"You can say that again" Ivory says, looking towards the stage as the mayor finishes his speech and the escort steps up to the microphone.

The feelng of nervousness returns as she walks over to the girls reaping bowl, and Ivory gives me a reassuring smile.

The escorts voice slices through the silent square like a sword, as she reads the name that will condem someone to death.

"Raelie Bloom!"

Oh great, I'm going to die. Could this day get any better? I walk slowly to the stage, making use of my childlike features to appear innocent and frightened. The games start the instant your name is called, and it will be easier to survive if people underestimate me. I won't cry though, I would never give those disgusting capitol sadists the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"How lovely! Congratulations Raelie" the escort smiles, her garish green lips contorted into a mocking smile.

I keep quiet, knowing that I have to keep up my act, but as the cameras move over to the boys reaping bowl I shoot a venemous glare at her back.

The capitol may think I am weak, but soon I'll show them. Their stupid games won't break me, I will win.

* * *

**Killian Gladstone, District Seven**

The polished metal of my sword flashes in the light as I swing it round to behead the dummy in front of me, then quickly spin around to sever the legs from the one behind me.

Just one more week now, then I'll be in the arena and it won't just be dummies I'll be cutting up, it will be actual, living tributes that fall before my blade as I battle my way to the glory I've been training for for eight years.

The career districts may have their fancy training centers and wealth of victors, but I know that none of them can beat me. Soon, I will be a victor, and they will be dead.

I can hear Daniel from halfway across the room, he's teaching Milah how to throw a knife, well, trying to. Milah throws another and it misses spectacularly, lodgeing itself in the ceiling as far as possible from the target. But Daniel patiently picks it back up and explains again.

I smirk at the picture, wondering if Milah will ever go to the games. I doubt it, though my father encourages us to volunteer, he cares about us too much to allow us to unless he has complete faith in us returning.

I slip out of our basement training room, and go upstairs to get changed, not wanting to be late for my big day. Year after year, I've watched tributes going to the games, wishing it could be me, and now it's finally my time to shine.

I quickly pull on my formal clothes, quickly checking my appearance in the mirror before I leave.

With my sea blue eyes, muscular physique and jet black hair, I could easily rival any District One tribute in terms of attractiveness, and I'm sure that if I play it right the sponsors will come flooding to me.

Once I am satisfied with my appearance, I head downstairs.

My family are already waiting by the door, Milah and Daniel deep in conversation while my mother scolds Charlotte for trying to bring a knife to the reapings.

My father beams with pride as he notices me, and I grin back.

"Are you looking forward to the reapings son?" he smiles.

"Definatly" I say.

"Remember, make sure to get the sponsers on your side early, put on a show" he says.

"And don't fall on your ass when you're walking up the stairs" Charlotte smirks and I roll my eyes.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" I say sarcastically as we leave the house.

Quite a lot of people stare at us as we make our way to the reapings, I suppose the news of me volunteering must have spread. I must be the first volunteer from Seven in decades.

The stares follow me as I sign into the reapings, and I can't help but be irritated by the fact that half of the district is looking at me like I've grown a second head.

Luckily, our escort manages to draw most of the attention away from me as she takes the stage, grinning brightly as she dramatically selects a peice of paper from the girls reaping bowl.

"Raelie Bloom!" she calls, and a girl with sandy blonde hair emerges from the crowd, her tree green eyes wide in fear. She has an innocent look to her, but I see her pretty face flare with anger as the escort turns her back and skips over to the boys reaping bowl.

"Coleton Hanran!" she calls, and I smile, walking calmly up to the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute" I say confidently, "I will make District Seven proud"


End file.
